Talk:Hacking (DXHR)
EXP rewards? Someone with the ability to conduct some ingame research go over the EXP rewards. I did it from memory and am pretty sure I've seen some strange numbers (250 Script Kiddie, 200 L33t Sk1llz, etc). I think they have different conditions as well - I think L33t Sk1llz requires you to have like less than 2 or 3 seconds left on the trace when you hack the final node, and I think Script Kiddie's bonus might increase based on the level of the node that you capture with a nuke virus. Krigwin 15:33, August 31, 2011 (UTC) I thought you just get x EXP bonus for y level device hacked. Dorgles 17:36, August 31, 2011 (UTC) The XPs are based on the level of the hack: *Level 1: Script Kiddie (25 XP) *Level 2: Gray Hat (50 XP) *Level 3: Black Hat (75 XP) *Level 4: L33t Sk1llz (100 XP) *Level 5: Master Hacker (125 XP) - someone check me on that; the others I'm sure of I haven't noticed any additional XPs for time or use of Nuke/Stop! Worm software. You can collect additional XPs from some Data Stores, but not all of them have XPs for the reward. One item of note, though, is that capturing the Diagnostic Sub-Routine (the tower) will give you the items in all of the Data Stores whether you captured them or not. This isn't always possible since a lot of the DSRs only connect to the network through one-way pathways, but where it's possible, capturing them is the optimal way to go since it will complete the hack without the necessity of capturing all of the Registries. Also not mentioned in the article is that each node on the network has a number by it. The higher the number, the longer it takes to capture that node and the higher the chances of being detected. Capture skill doesn't play into this, except for possibly reducing the time it takes capture the node. Numbers higher than 5 are not uncommon once the DSR starts fortifying nodes and 0 is about as low as they go. But if you can start the hack, you can capture any node on the network given sufficient time and luck. Marstinson 06:01, September 6, 2011 (UTC) : Afaik, Marstinson ist pretty right, I never have encountered bonus xp for Nuke/Stop, only the base xp based on the Level of the system given above. You only get the 25 - 125 xp for the hacking itself and, optionally, bonus xp from the data store (if you captured one with xp in it). At the moment, the description on the page is, afaik, horribly wrong. 06:17, September 6, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm planning to give this a rewrite at some point anyway, since it doesn't cover quite a lot of angles on Hacking. 17:51, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Help with hacking. This page didn't tell me how you play the hacking minigame, it only said the what the objectives are and not how you accomplish them, can I have some confirmation please. P.S., I'm not adding my signature for a reason. I'm pretty certain raising your capture does reduce the chance of detection, by 10% for each upgrade. I don't have a savegame to test this and make certain, but I recommend someone looks into this. It'll probably work the same way with Fortify; I've no idea if the two Analyzation upgrades provide any boni like that. 05:49, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Terminal Codes? What happened to the list of all the ocdes? It was very helpful before. Can someone put it back up? 19:19, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Worth it? The page says it's not been calculated if it's worth getting the hacking upgrades. Since it takes 4 praxis points to advance, and each praxis point is worth 5000 XP, it takes 20,000 XP to upgrade from level 1 hacking to level 5. If the Experience by area (DX3) page is accurate, and if you hack every device greater than level 1, then by the end of Tai Yong, you should have 19,630 XP (19,780 XP in the Director's Cut). The remaining 370 XP (220 XP) can easily be obtained in the second visit to Detroit. I didn't count any XP from things like exploration that enabled by these hacks, so it is really cost effective before completing Tai Yong, or possibly even while still in Hengsha. Instead of being questionable, after the reflex booster, it's the most cost effective set of augmentations in the game. I've removed the offending sentence. 06:29, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Capture speeds? It'd be great to know how the exact time required to hack a node is calculated. At first I was sure that the rating of the security node is the only criterion in this equation, but then I met a couple of devices in Hensha, where the security node of rating 1 was able to hack through a pair of 5- and 6- rated nodes (already captured and fortified) in approximately 10 seconds. Some in-game research is required on this topic, IMO